RWBY: White Redemption
by DragonKnight SR
Summary: The Indominus Rex grew up in a world of tragedy and pain. But when fate gives her a second chance and a new body upon a new world, can four girls give her the life she never had, or will Remnant face a monster worse than the Grimm?


Chapter one

~howdy folks,

It's ya buddy SR, back at it with a new story. Now I'm sorry I usually busy with stuff, but I'll try to keep adding new variety of content.

On that note, I do not own Jurassic World nor do I own RWBY. So sit back, relax and enjoy the story.

READY GO!~

It was over. The Indominus Rex was victorious.

She slowly leaned towards the large T. Rex that she had fought, slashed, and pinned, ready to kill it like everything else with no mercy. She'll make short work with this prey before moving on to the three humans that scurried to cover.

At least that was what she thought. The sounds of a creature brought her attention towards the charging raptor known as Blue. Blue wanted revenge for her fallen packmates as she leapt onto the monster, causing I. Rex to get off of the T. Rex and try to pull the raptor off. The T. Rex managed to recover and lunge at the white monster ensuing a two on one fight.

The fight itself was one sided, she felt herself getting knocked around by the two. It didn't help that each new wound was sapping her strength, or the fact that she was pushed into buildings. The T. Rex sent her to the ground. When she got up she got assaulted by Blue only to get thrown into a fence that overlooked the Mosasaur exhibit.

The Indominus was mad, as she struggled to get up. She slowly got up, badly weakened by her wounds. She didn't want to go down, not while there was prey to kill, she needed to kill. She gave a roar of defiance to the Raptor and the Rex when suddenly she felt a sharp pain around her neck.

The Mosasaur had leapt out of its exhibit and had the Indominus neck in its jaws. With a powerful, motion she was pulled into the water and dragged to the deepest depths. She scratched and bit at the monster that had her in its jaws to no avail. The Indominus's struggles weakened as everything around her blackened.

Until she opened her eyes again and scrambled to the surface. She crawled onto the land as she vomited the water that filled her lungs. She looked around, not feeling hard rocky ground but grassy terrain. She looked around and noticed that she was someplace different, and instinct told her to find shelter and rest.

She slowly got up but stumbled, feeling something wrong with her body. It felt too different as she stumbled around, finding it hard to stay awake. She got a few more steps in before falling into unconsciousness again.

Glynda Goodwitch, teacher at Beacon, was on a mission for Ozpin. He detected an anomaly deep in the Emerald Forest, so she was sent out to search for the source of the anomaly with a team. The team was sent due to the anomaly taking out the nearby cameras.

The bullhead landed, and the team rushed out with guns trained upon the shadows. Glynda stepped out of the bullhead, holding her scroll up which showed the general location of the anomaly.

Glynda: this way…

The group slowly traversed the forest, only encountering the common Grimm and making quick work of them. Later, the group arrived at the lake seeing an eerie glow disappear from the lake. The group began to spread out looking for clues, as Glynda knelt down and felt the grass which had some strange coloration. She brought it to her fingers and sniffed it.

Glynda: blood… fresh too

Staff member: Glynda, over here!

Glynda ran over to where a female staff member was and noticed what was laying down by her feet. Her pace quickened as she ran over to the body but was taken aback by its appearance. She was looking at a wet, naked, 16 year old girl with white hair, covered in scratches and wounds, the worst one being a chunk of her left shoulder torn out. What made her even more shocking was that this girl was a Faunus, except she wasn't any kind that Glynda had seen before. Shaking away the shock, she quickly knelt down and took the pulse of this mysterious girl. There was a long pause until she felt a weak pulse that made her kick into action.

Glynda: contact the medical squad, we got a badly injured civilian!

The member nodded and began speaking into her communications device as Glynda noticed the trail this girl left from the lake. This mission has left the huntress with more questions than the answers she was hoping to find. One question seemed to be the greatest in her mind; who, or what was this girl?

To Be Continued

~ And with that, White Redemption has begun! This Fanfic is a part of DeadRich18's Jurassic Park Challenge, so a good shout out to him for providing some good inspiration. Tune in Next week for some more incredible stuff including even more Fanfic's!

Until next time readers, Ciao!~


End file.
